SotS Inciting Incident: Ser Opula's Death in Lunas
Inciting Incident: Ser Opula’s Death in Lunas Inciting Members: Quarter Dwarf , Memetrides The Facts: *Member Quarter Dwarf (“Quarter Dorf”) and his ally Memetrides (“Mister Detoor”) attended a call for members of a traveling theatre troupe, a sponsored quest previously discussed with the board as a fun, thematic way of scouting a future spot for expansion. The reward was no points. **Ally seems appropriate as two were introduced to SotS at the same time, and have previously taken a quest *After a member of the troupe was selected (Member Hillevi Quickley or “Q”) the two members, alongside members Iris (“Slite Surely”), Krik-Et (“Entire Killer”), Brutous (“Balmy Buckets”), Kragriver (“Grumble Killer”) snuck a copy of the theater’s script out of the audition and began an impromptu performance of client Sir Opula’s Nobility Wed. They drew an impressive crowd, and claimed it was for advertisement. *Sir Opula, upset with the infringement (a misdemeanor chapter 5 civil law in Lunas. No charges were filed, see below) threatened to sue or call the guards if they continued to perform his company’s work. According to witnesses, member Quarter Dwarf continued to affront Sir Opula with further infringement on the spot several times on the spot before Opula retired to his chambers. *Quarter Dwarf was later heard outside Sir Opula’s lodgings infringing the work again, this time with use of magical assistance (A illusion or enchantment of his voice). Guards were summoned, and Opula drew up a fine portrait of Quarter Dwarf. The beginnings of a court filing were later found in Opula’s office, however no accused was named as it does appear that Opula never caught QD’s name, so no charges can be pressed for the infringement. *Quarter Dwarf was later seen, cleanly shaved, in a nearby ally by Opula’s chambers. According to militiaman Fredrick, he was spotted “clamoring out of the shadows, saying ‘Do you like the theater?’ with a dark smirk, before magically vanishing’. Fredrick also states that Iris, Krik-Et, and another party (Most likely Memetrides) were gathered in the allyway with Quarter Dwarf, but the three of them did not acknowledge being with QD. *Still invisible, Quarter Dwarf was next seen, or unseen, puppeteering the dead corpse of Sir Opula in a classist overtone before flinging the corpse out of the window. Luckily, guards were on the scene and were able to render him unconscious and apprehend him as he fled the building. *At some point between Opula calling for guards earlier and Opula being flung out of his own window, member Memetrides disguised himself as Opula, and attempted to get into Opula’s theater. Memetrides was arrested. In his interrogation, he claims to have no idea that Opula was killed, and was merely trying to get back the lockdown. *During this whole period of crime and harassment, Krik-Et and Iris were spotted several times around the city both inside and outside putting up advertisements (but not performing) for Nobility Wed. Memetrides was also spotted advertising in the market square (but also not performing) Testimonies One testimony was submitted by Hillevi to endorse the innocence of her companions. The Mitheral theatre was only looking for 1 actor. We assisted our party member Q in being cast in the production, & helped w/ advertising and running that evenings production of "Nobility Wed". Thus, we believe that we are still deserving of the points awarded for this mission. Witnesses: Q by [[Hillevi] using her alias '''Quarter Hella-Millliones']'' Anema E. Core signed Additional Comments K''rik and Slight were instrumental in my casting and were very supportive.'' Board’s Suggestion: *Quarter Dwarf previously was caught sneaking into the Sick of this Shit Mage’s tower. (See Inciting Incident: SotS for more details) and was originally arrested for accosting nobles in Lunas as he did in this incident. Sir Opula put in a quest, and was killed for it. Murdering a client is completely unacceptable, and relays a false idea of Sick of this Shit. Clients may die on accident or in the face of adventure to minor penalties, but killing a client in his own home when he came to US for help seems unacceptable. **'Recommendation': Deportation to Dardin Prison. End of membership. *Memetrides, Krik-Et, and Iris all seemed oblivious to their ally’s behavior, and should be held slightly accountable for failing to keep him in check. Sick of this Shit encourages going together on adventures, but that means sticking together. **'Recommendation': A stern talking to, perhaps to be taken along a mission alongside more successful and higher ranking members to get an idea of how to keep each other accountable.